The Private Thoughts of Noble Folsten, Chapter 2
by GWBJB
Summary: Chapter two, yeehaw! Again, I own only Anne, Noble, and the NOTION of a Hogwarts University, not the place itself.


Chapter 2:

I make my way down to the primitive "office" of the gamekeeper half-giant Hagrid. Hagrid has gotten admittedly gifted at his teaching of Care of Magical Creatures, no students have complained of nearly being eaten alive in months. Finally I reach his quant log cabin on the university grounds. It was quite a long trek, especially considering that I was struck in the side of the head by a vagrant bluddger from a nearby game of Quidditch. Although it did amuse me to watch the damned Ravenclaw fall to the ground with a thump as I turned her broom into a tarantula., oh how she screamed.

Hagrid was outside tending to some odd hybrid of bird between a canary and a parrot when he seen me approach. Mind you, I have opted to not take any of his classes while I had anything to say about it, the sheer thought of having to take charge of some of his beasts, let alone touch them is repulsive to me. He greets me with a booming welcome, as we shake hands.

To try and tell someone of this man's sheer stature is a task indeed. He is monstrously tall, and built. His hand easily covers both of mine, as he asks what it is that I would like to see him about. Politely, I ask the half-giant about a Hungarian Horntail dragon scale for me to use to form a new ring. He gives me this bewildered look as if I had three heads, I raise an eyebrow wondering if this was all a waste of time before he lets out a hardy laugh, and retreats to his cabin, thinking he had a few left in stock. I smile to myself, remembering to thank the good professor for knowing the half-giant would have what I need. I walk closer to the odd hybrid bird, as I watch it clean it's feathers. Suddenly though, I hear a rustling in the trees, as an enormous dog comes hurtling at me from what seemed like nowhere, teeth bared, and foam seething from his mouth. I quickly draw my wand, (Having placed the power I had in my ring back into my wand after I left Professor Snape's office.) And place a freezing hex on the great beast as he leaps in the air at me, he is still snarling, and seething. Knowing this hex to only work for so long, I decide to try out and old favorite the good Professor taught me, as I wave my wand, and begin to cast the spell. "Sectumsempr..." I say before a small Griffindor leaps from the bushes, demanding I stop before I hurt this "poor innocent dog."

Anne Mcdonald of all people runs before this massive dog, arms outstretched, trying to shield him as best she can. "I know which wicked spell you are trying to use, you would kill him if you used that!" She says, as I think to myself that yeah, that was kind of the idea. Hagrid comes back out of his cabin with my scales in hand, as he notices what has transpired, and demands I let his poor little dog down, as he was only trying to be friendly. I stare in disbelief at the both of them, as I cautiously le the great dog down, as Hagrid and Anne tend to, and spoil the dog in a very nauseating way. Eventually Hagrid rises, and gives me the scales, much to my own delight. The scales are large, and intact, not even a scratch on them, I thank the gamekeeper, and turn to leave when the Griffindor actually asks me what I am going to use them for. Knowing this to be the classic Griffindor nosiness, I simply shrug, turn, and once again attempt to be on my way. She asks me if I am ready to lose in our duel today with a very confident laugh, as I stop, attempt to get my breathing under control, and simply keep on walking. Obviously annoyed by my lack of interest, she runs up t me, grabs my arm, and swing me around, demanding to know where I get off being so damn cocky?

I draw my wand, as she draws her own. "Defense against the dark arts be damned, it's time put you in your place right now! SECTUMSEMPRA!" I roar, as she readies a counter curse, Hagrid however jumps in-between us both however, only getting a few small cuts from my spell, and what looks like a hang-nail from the counter-curse of Anne's. "You two will not be dueling like that on the university's grounds!" He roars, as I put my wand away, knowing he will only stand in my way. "Now, YOU Noble will go see Professor Malfoy for your detention, and YOU McDonald will go see Professor Potter!"


End file.
